Snow White Falling
by RunChildRunAnd-don't-look-back
Summary: (ALT ENDING PART 3) Sequel to when Snow melts. Snow White fanfic Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck while she lifted her back and allowed his arms under her. Pressing his nose against hers, all he could think about was how he had missed her sweet smell. Just having her here in his arms was unbelievable.
1. Chapter 1

It was a drag of a duty for the King to have to fraternise. But it had to be done to keep ties with other Kingdoms, and instill his majestice into the minds of the Lords and Ladies of the Kingdom. It had to be done.

King Kai stood underneath the chandelier in his Winter Palace, talking to the King of a neighboring Kingdom. He was babbling about many mundane subjects, himself being the most mundane. All around him people stood talking, some were dancing to the string quartet in the ballroom. It was the annual masquerade he threw to solidate 'friendships' with menial people. The place was lively with music.

He adjusted his mask, it was white and covered half of his face, like a phantom.

"Of course, I wouldn't say tax is a blah blah blah..." He droned on and eventually Kai got bored and left him talking to himself.

A group of maidens were standing in a group talking to one another, they practically swooned when the spotted him there.

"Your majesty." A girl with brunette hair had pulled herself from the pack and bowed to him. He kissed her gloved hand. "I am Princess Imelda of-"

"I know who you are." Without a word he led her through the socialising area to the ballroom. "Care to dance."

She just about managed to nod. He placed his hands on her back and she on his shoulders and they began to sway to the genteel music. She was no challenge at all. She was bony and cold, her clothes practically wore her. He could never stand those women who believed being so skinny their bones were visible was fashionable.

Willing to give herself to him. Nothing at all like Snow White, who would be lonely in the Summer castle right now.

He closed his eyes and forgot this banal place. Imagining Snow, all alone, with no there, watching her. He imagined all the things he would do to her in six months. How loud he would make her scream. He had already gone three months without seeing her, not giving her the satisfaction she gained from seeing him run back to her body.

"Your Majesty?" He heard the Princess summon him back to reality. He smiled reassuringly.

"Tell me, Princess, how is your fair Kingdom?"

"I am glad you are taking an interest Sire..."

Then he saw her. Down the spiral staircase. She glided down the steps gracefully in her large red dress, with petticoats. Her black hair to one side with her rouge lips resting on each other. The intensity of her eyes could be seen through the Black mask she wore. Swirls of black fabric branched out from them. Many stopped just to stare at the beauty descending. The quartet kept playing even though their eyes were no longer on their instruments. He let go of the Princess and left her standing in her spot.

With the grace of a Falcon, he moved closer to the mysterious figure. The crowd had resumed talking the minute they saw the King making his way to her. Knowing he had claimed her already. She moved her gaze from the crowd to him and a smirk crawled onto her face as she watched him.

"And here I thought," he took her hand and she walked with him to the middle of the ballroom, "that you were locked up in the Summer Castle."

"And I thought," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "that you promised me freedom. But of course, that was three months ago." He held her hips, his fingers pressing into her thighs.

"As I recall, there was no promise." He swayed her to the rythym. "Besides. I can't be held acccountable for what was said in my sleep deprieved state." He spoke with a nonchalant voice, "now to the more pressing issue, how did you get here?"

"Now, now," she bated, "I can't let you know _all_ my secrets."

His fingers traced themselves from her thighs to the bottom of her spine, tugging her closer to him. "This is not a game Snow White. You will tell me or I will-"

"You'll what?" She rested her hand on the back of his head, playing with his hair. "Punish me?" He closed his eyes as she tousled his hair about, enjoying the feeling, "I can feel how badly you want to."

She pulled away from him, only to find herself being pulled back into his grasp.

"Where do you believe you're going?"

"I am going to mingle my love," she brought herself to his ear, "and unless you want me to make a scene and endanger your throne by anouncing who I really am, I suggest you let me."

A scowl came over him. But his better sense told him to let her go, before he did, he warned her quietly, "when this is over, you will be punished. Severely."

She smiled as innocently as she could, "I look forward to it, lover." She dispersed into the crowd, talking and nodding at many people. He could see how impressed the noblity were with her etiquette skills.

Not once did she look at him. Of course, that was because she already knew he was looking. Although, technically, she did glance at him when she was talking to the Lord of Baine, when she caught him looking back at her she winked and returned to the conversation.

He moved around, danced with women, talked to people. Out of obligation. He was very sure atleast seven Princesses believed they were in love with him, and one Prince.

Everyone questioned Snow on how she knew Kai, she laughed and pretended she was an old acquaintance. Moving through the crowd, she was a natural charmer.

"Just like your father." She turned around to see who had talked and saw a figure in a black mask, and she smiled the minute she recognised him.

"Ser. You got my message."

"Three months after you sent it unfortunately. The blue bird you sent it with got confused on which woods we were residing." He gestured for her to dance with him and she took his hand graciously. Ser was a Warlock, and the head of the rebellion against the King. "But I guess you were anticipating that, seeing as how you told me to meet you at this very ball."

She grinned, "what can I say? I am very good at anticipating. The bird I gave the letter too wasn't very bright, and I may have confused it when I gave it the letter. Kai was awake at the time, so I had to put on a good performance of despair. Nevertheless, the bird managed to reach you."

"Yes. Now all we need to do is rescue you and kill him."

Kai nearly crushed the hand of his misstress, the idiotic one, as they danced. His eyes were fixed on Snow White, she was dancing with someone another man. That hadn't been what caused his jelousy. The way she had looked at him, the way she smiled at the man, she had never smiled like that to him.

"A toast! A toast!" A fat man standing on the staircase clanged his glass wine as he called out. "Your majesty." He stepped down and allowed Kai to take his place.

"Of course," he stood and adressed the crowd, thanking them for attending. His attention the entire time was on the mysterious man whispering into Snow's ear at the back of the crowd. She would giggle inaudibly at times as he smiled. None of the taking any notice of him talking. The crowd, of course, were laughing and cheering on cue.

Waltz music struck up once he was finished and he chose the bony princess from before to dance with, all the while making sure Snow was never lost in the crowd of dancers, ready to give the command to kill the man she was dancing with if he ever got too close.

"You look pale. Are you eating properly?"

Snow laughed at his worrying.

"I'm fine Ser. Kai makes sure my health is well," she looked up at him while they danced,

"You say his name so naturally." Ser replied. He was a skilled Warlock and a great ally and friend to Snow. "Yet everytime you say it, there is an unfamiliar look in your eyes."

She didn't respond, only looked at Kai dancing with another woman, "How are the dwarves?" Her attention returned to Ser.

"They are the same. Though lost without you. You became the eigth addition." They laughed at the thought of that, "come back with me Snow White." He asked after a pause.

"You must go now." Her mood shifted abruptly as she ordered him.

"Whatever for?"

"Kai has given orders for you to be killed." She controlled their dance and weaved through the crowd leading them to nearest exit and making sure they were away from Kai's line of sight.

"I will see you again." Ser's face was grim as he promised.

She nodded. "And I you."

He kissed her on the cheek and moved swiftly to the exit, leaving her standing there, alone. Drinking in her image just before he left.

A hand took hers and pulled her closer to a warm body.

"Who was that?" Kai's voice was fierce.

"Nobody you need to know." She snapped, still reeling from the sadness Ser had brought with him.

The music turned to a tango.

"Watch your tongue."

Her eyes narrowed at him, anger boiling in her. "What makes you think I will watch my tongue this time? As opposed to all the other times you've told me to and I've denied."

His mouth was open, wanting to say words but he couldn't, none would come out.

"I am not yours to command Kai. No matter what your puny pathetic brain may believe." She spat.

"I wil break this newfound confidence you have the minute we are alone." His teeth gritted.

"I look forward to it." Her face was pouting as she seethed with anger toward him. Hating him at this very moment for taking her away from everything she knew.

He could feel how warm her skin had become and recognised the spite. Normally when she was angry at him she bit her tongue and kept it all locked up. This time was different.

Their feet stepped in sync with the fast tango beat, bodies curving to each others.

They dipped and he pulled her closer when the rose, digging his hand into her side. His other slid down from her back to her derrier as he caressed her. Watching her as she closed her eyes and shivered.

Her fingernails dug into his back.

He had to be careful, he would've taken her right there in front of the entire ballroom if it weren't for his self control.

The music finished and the crowd clapped graciously. He turned to clap as well as did she but when he turned back to her, she was gone.

At the time, of course, he could do nothing except continue mingling. His guards were out searching for her frantically, he had made sure of that.

"Find her! Search everywhere." He yelled to the guards walking in the corridor besides him. The minute the Ball ended and everyone left he flew into action. Snow hadn't been seen for hours.

It was a little beyond midnight. He stormed into his chambers yelling at the guard who followed him in to leave. The door slammed shut behind him.

"I have to say,"

He turned to see Snow sitting on the table in the corner of the room, her legs crossed and hanging off the table while her chin rested on her hand. "Your winter palace chambers are much like your Summer ones, only more heated and a different colour."

"Where did you go." His fists were clenched.

"I went for a walk." She jumped off the table, and glided towards him "Why? Am I not allowed to?"

She pressed her chest against his while tiptoeing to reach his face.

"You know very well you're not." His nostrils flared as he struggled between rage and lust.

"Well then," her hands moved slowly up his chest, unbuttoning his blouse as he did, "why don't you punish me?" She breathed.

He hated it when she did that. When she taunted him with her body. He wanted nothing more than to rip the remain clothes from her flesh and take her, watch her squirm and moan from beneath him. Even the thought of it was making him hard. It had been three months since he had had sex with her.

"We. Are. Not. Having. Sex." He managed to throw the words out slowly, emphasising them inadvertantly, while she kissed his bare chest.

"Fine," she turned and slipped out of her dress and letting it drop around her ankles. Leaving her standing in her lingerie.

She left him standing quietly watching her enticing movements as she laid herself down in front of the fire place of the white furry rug.

"You can try to bewitch me all you want Snow White. I refuse to have sex with you tonight." Even as he spoke he was moving closer to her. Chucking his blouse on the floor.

"And I agreed." She replied innocently, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck while she lifted her back and allowed his arms under her.

Pressing his nose against hers, all he could think about was how he had missed her sweet smell. Just having her here in his arms was unbelievable.

3 months, echoed away in the back of her mind, 3 months since she had felt his lips touch hers. Or his sharp stubble on her soft skin.

She inhaled his musky scent deeply.

Unable to stand it any longer, he pushed his mouth onto hers and kissed her. Warmth flowing between them both.

"Don't you ever disobey me again." He whispered.

"If I hadn't," she pulled off his trousers, "we wouldn't be doing this right now."

His fingers snapped her lacy red underwear. For a brief moment he wondered where she had gotten it from, all the clothes she had were made in black as per his request. Finding her clit was not a problem.

Her hungry eyes stared up at him. She wanted him to make her feel whole again. As did he. But he was a hunter and as a hunter knew never to give in to his prey.

Especially when his prey had become so wanting. At this moment in time she was completely his to control and manipulate. She realised she had given him complete dominance over her the first time they connected. Purely by accident of course.

His fingers slithered down her body and ripped off her underwear and moved them inside her.

A musical sigh floated from her mouth to his ears and he soaked it in.

"What are you smiling about," Snow amused voice came out in short breaths.

"It has been a long time since I last heard your sigh."

"3 months," she echoed, pulling his head to hers and kissing him. Enjoying the way his lips felt on hers.

"Never again."

His fingers drew back from her and she dug her nails into his back. With a grin on his face his smacked back into her clit with all his force. A shriek, a mixture of pain and pleasure filled the air.

"I told you," he did it again and watched her jump, "we are not having sex."

"You are evil," she smiled.

Her hand massaged her throbbing hole, the pain begining to overwhelm the pleasure but still enjoying the sensation. A kiss met her lips again and his hand took her head, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Trailing his nose down her body she skipped a breath when he moved over her stomach and kissed her.

"I promised I'd punish you did I not?" He laughed.

"That you did." Wrapping her legs around his chest she pushed him under her. She lifted her ass into the air and his eyes glinted as his hand cupped its cheeks. She braced herself for the sting to come when he collided with it, enjoying the stinging.

"You are naughty Snow White."

"So punish me." The look of lust and danger entered her eyes once more as he smacked her cheek again. With each blow she let out a small sound, making him hard just listening to her.

Her head rested on his chest as it heaved. He still refused to have sex with her. Insisting on punishing her for disobeying him, no matter how satisfying the consequences.

His leg was drawn up as she rested on his knee, his forehead on hers, his hand moving with her breathing as it lay on her stomach.

"Who was that man?" He attempted one last time to find an answer to the question that burned away at him.

"None of your business."

"He was talking to you and you are mine. That makes it my business."

She shot up away from him.

"I am not yours Kai." She scowled at him. From his wardrobe she yanked a shirt of his and put it one, covering herself up, it stopped just above her knees and the sleeved hung off her arms. All in all she must have looked ridiculous which was why Kai grinned at the image of Snow White wearing his long clothes, with an angry look on her face.

He followed behind her and nuzzled her neck. "Its a simple question."

"A friend." She replied simply.

"A rebel." He let go of her waist and turned her around to face him. "Name. What was his name."

"I shan't tell you."

"Do not aggrivate me Snow White on this matter." His warning was accompanied by a fiersome expression.

She paused, noting his expression.

She tiptoed and kissed his mouth. Trying to control the butterflies in her stomach as she did, knowing he was experiencing the same situation. They sunk down to the floor and pushed him under her, easing herself onto his erection they moaned as she took him. Moving herself up and down.

He was aware this was all a trick but didn't care. He hadn't experienced this feeling from her in 3 months.

When she climaxed she let out and erotic cry as did he.

"Sire! You're needed!" Came a voice through the door as a rapping sound filled the room.

His head drooped. "Leave fool!" He screamed back.

"Sire it is of the utmost importance!"

"I will kill you." He yelled.

"Kai," Snow put her palm on his cheek and he held it there. "Go."

For a moment he closed his eyes. "For you." He murmured to her. Her kissed her and made his way to the exit after pulling on his trousers. Taking a last look at her face, a glow with the light from the fire as she smiled.

She took note of his feature before he left, knowing somehow deep down, that it would be the last time she would see him. An image of his muscles ablaze and his face smiling was ingraved into her memory before he left.

She clutched his pillow as she slept in the bed. Knowing he wouldn't be back for hours, no matter how long he would take.

It was an hour or two later when Ser awoke her. A bag from the Summer palace in his hand, full of all her possessions.

"Are you ready?"

She looked back at the room, promising to come back there one day. Maybe Kai would be alive, maybe not. Either way she would reclaim her throne in the name of her father.

Before she left, she wrote a note to Kai, while Ser wasn't looking. With a swift hand she left it under the lamp. With a last look at the room she placed a hand on her stomach and in the back of her mind a voice echoed numbly, 3 months. She left like a theif of the night from the balcony. Not only stealing herself, but his child too.


	2. The Rise of the Hunter

Kai stood amidst the overturned bed covers, clothes on the floor and the upturned table. All were products of his rage. She had gone. Without a word. The wretch. But a part of him knew he could never have kept her. It wasn't meant to be. Snow White could never have truly been his. He was not meant to be written in her story. This day was inevitable, the day she would leave him.

His fist clenched just thinking about her and his hand shot violently at the wall. Concrete stuck to his bloody knuckles; if there was any pain he showed no sign of it. Brushing the white powder from his clothes he watched it fall to the floor, when suddenly he noticed a white parchment sticking out from under the lamp. He unfolded it carefully and read the words.

Catch me Hunter,

_Mon amant maudit_

He imagined Snow's voice as she said the words in his mind, a grin on her face as she challenged him. _Very well_, he smirked.

Let the Hunt Begin.

**REVIEW PLEASE ESP IF YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING THE SNOW WHITE SERIES**


End file.
